The solar industry is growing world-wide and, as a result, more-efficient structures are desirable for mounting photovoltaic modules to a structure, such as a roof of a home or other building. Whereas many different structures are known, there is a desire to reduce the complexity of such structures, and improve the efficiency of such structures. This can be achieved, in one respect, through the use of integrated, one-piece structures. Among the many different structures mentioned, known arrangements and elements used to mount and support photovoltaic modules include those disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,260,918, 7,434,362, and 8,640,400 to Liebendorfer, U.S. Pat. No. 8,291,653 to Suarez et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,057,542, 9,145,906, and 9,160,273 to Schuit et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 9,249,925 to Roensch et al., as well as by U.S. Patent Application Publication 2014/0290716 to Stubbs and U.S. Patent Application Publication 2016/0111997 to Ganshaw et al.